Blazing Night
by hiroki06
Summary: You know those days that are so cold your ears or nose could fall off? Well, this wasn’t one of them. Everywhere people seemed to hang like sweaty rags on the street, barely moving. NaruSasu A/U Smut, R:18


**NOT SUITIBLE FOR MINORS: underage don't read!**  
In the recent cold weather I needed something to warm me up enjoy!  
Characters are portrayed as over the age of 18.  
_  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto(C) Masashi Kishimoto, Godiva, or Gatorade. I only own my perverted ass mind.  
LYRICS are Papa Roach's- I Almost Told You I Love You  


* * *

**Blazing Night**

You know those days that are so cold your ears or nose could fall off? Well, this wasn't one of them. Everywhere people seemed to hang like sweaty rags on the street, barely moving. All day the sun poured an invisible fire over the city folk of Konoha. The whole city waited for the great ball of burning light to sink behind the horizon and bring the much needed cool of the night. Not that it made much of a difference, the heat waves could still be seen coming off the roads and sidewalks as pedestrians and motorist alike trekked their way home. Hot didn't even describe the weather that summer.

Naruto slowly trudged slowly to his old beat up pick-up. Bright orange with black interior, an oven couldn't put off more heat as he opened the door and began cursing every possible way he could. With windows down, cigarette between his lips, and music blasting he made his way home in high hopes of an ice cold shower.

'_I need a shower', _He thought. Leaving a trail of sweat soaked clothes behind him, Naruto made his way to the bathroom. Just the thought of a cold shower was enough to cool him down. But it was not to be. As he turned the knobs of the shower all that could be heard was the _hiss and gurgle_ of air and droplets of water.

"**Fucking hell! Kiba? Kiba!?!" **

'_Guess the mutt is still at work. Now what the hell is the maintenance guy doing? It's to fucking hot to have the water off.'_

Grabbing his boxers, he made his way to the kitchen in hopes of a cold beverage. Opening the fridge it proved his endeavor was worthless as he stared at a fridge with nothing but condemns in it.

'_Great! Time to go shopping, and kill Kiba for drinking all the bottle water._'

_**Ding dong! Ding dong!**_

Opening the door Naruto could only growl slightly at the appearance of his apartments' maintenance man. Said maintenance man only lifted an eyebrow at a boxer clad Naruto, practically taking those boxers off with his eyes.

"**Keep staring and I might do a trick for ya old man." **

"**Ah…err… right. Well just letting you know the water's gonna be off for a couple of hours due to a busted water main. Have a good day son."**

Slamming the door and groaning loudly to himself, Naruto fell back onto the couch legs thrown over the top and head resting on his carpeted floor. While picking at his fuzzy happy trail a weird song started playing from the hallway.

_**You know I love it when your down on your knees/And I'm a junkie for the way that you please/ You shut me up when you swallow me down/ My back to the wall you're going to town**_

'_HAH! Sasuke's gonna kill Kiba when he finds out he changed his ringtone. Hahahah!'_

"**Moshi, moshi Sasu-chan!" **Naruto greeted in a sing song voice.

"**Keep that up dobe and I'll personally make sure the ramen stand never serves you again."**

"**Hey, hey now! Now need to be nasty Sasuke. I'm just trying to brighten my day up. Can you believe a water main broke out here? Seriously I'm desperate for a shower and a cold drink, but that dumb ass Kiba.."**

"**Dobe."**

"**..Had the fucking nerve to bleed the fridge dry of any liquid substance. I'm so kicking his ass when he gets home. I was thinking about a sneak ninja attack..."**

"**Naruto." **Sasuke growled out still unable to get the blonde off his soap box.

"..**Like coming down from the ceiling and shit. But damn he probably has Akamaru with him and that dog will sniff me out in an instant."**

"**NARUTO!?!"**

"**Huh? What is it Sasuke?**

"**Damn dobe, I'm getting you a fucking muzzle. Do you want to come over and take a shower?**

"**Muzzle my ass teme! But…uh yeah if it's not a problem. You coming to get me or do ya want me to drive?"**

"**I'll come and get you. There's no way in hell that truck is coming near my house. I'll see you in a minute."**

Now a minute to Naruto means probably 15, but to Sasuke that's exactly what he meant a minute. The guy drove like a bat out of hell. Naruto raced around his apartment throwing on blue gym shorts and a white wife beater while throwing clean clothes into a backpack. As soon as he left the apartment Sasuke had already pulled up and was revving his engine to hurry Naruto up. Getting in the car a cool blast of air hit Naruto's face making the blonde moan in appreciation. Sasuke turned the radio up as he took off shifting gears and tearing off onto the busy street.

The ride was quite as Naruto slipped into the bliss that is known as air conditioning. Buildings pasted by fast as they quickly made their way to the suburbs where Sasuke's house was located. Naruto never understood how someone like Sasuke could live in white fence area.

'I wonder what his neighbors think of him with all the piercings and tattoos. Oh better yet when he mows the lawn shirtless and his nipple rings glint sun off them, heheh.'

As Naruto was stuck in his day dream of mothers covering their children's eyes while a half naked Sasuke mowed the lawn, the car came to an abrupt halt in the driveway. Half stumbling out of his friends Subaru Impreza WRX STI, Naruto made his way to the house. Decked out in the new age industrial look, Sasuke's house was top of the line.

'Lucky rich bastard' Naruto thought as he slipped his shoes off.

"**Hey dobe you want something to drink?"**

"**Yeah water or Gatorade if you have it."**

Naruto grabbed his towel and placed it on the couch to sit on. Despite what his friends thought he did have enough manners to not want to get Sasuke's couch covered in his sweat and grime. As Sasuke came into the living room Naruto couldn't help and gawk at his best friend. Sasuke had removed his shirt showing off taut abs, strong pecs, a tattoo of a snake that wrapped around the back of his hips and past the hem of his low rise blue jeans, and two pierced nipples. Naruto licked his lips as his eyes stayed centered on where he presumed the snake's head would be placed above a patch of black pubes. He wanted to lick it. Reluctantly lifting his head he met a pair of amused obsidian eyes and a smirk placed on snake bit lips.

"**Thanks for the drink teme." **Naruto half groaned as his cock twitched and started to swell.

"**Hn. The shower is down the hall to the left. Don't make a mess dobe." **Sasuke said in an amused voice as he walked back to the kitchen. Naruto's cock twitched as if it wanted to grab out to the raven as he walked off with swaying hips.

'Damn delicious teme. Better take care of this while I'm in the shower so he doesn't see.'

With the water set at a cool setting Naruto stripped and walked into the stand up shower. The water felt great as it ran down his tanned body. Running his hands through his short blonde spikes with shampoo the suds floated graciously across his body. While scrubbing his body with the body wash, his left hand grabbed a hold of his engorged cock. It was leaking pre-cum and the head was an angry red as he glided his up and down its length.

Looking to the rack that held the body soap he noticed what looked to be a water proof bullet. Giving a foxy smile at the object Naruto pressed it against the underside of his dick and top of his balls. Turning it on his hips thrust forward as the glorious vibrations worked its way about his neither regions. As he stroked faster, bucking his hips, and moaning loudly, Sasuke came inside the bathroom bringing the dobe his bag. Naruto's moans ran through his ears and a shot of heat ran straight through him. The Dobe was jerking off in his shower and that buzzing noise had to be his vibe. A devious smirk graced his lips as he set the bag down and walked quietly behind Naruto.

Pale arms glided around tan hip bones and gripped firmly. Naruto froze his movements looking down to the pale hands that gripped his hips. Yelping loudly as he was turned around he came face to face with his assailant.

"**Sasuke..." **He swallowed hoping to wet his now dry throat.

"**Hn, dobe." **

Sasuke said nothing else as he dropped to knees in his now wet jeans. He took the base of Naruto's cock in one hand, pumping slowly, while his other took the bullet and pressed it against the slit. Naruto gasped in pleasure then let out a guttural moan as Sasuke continued his ministrations.

"**Ugnh! Ha ha…oh god… mmmn Sasuke!"**

Sasuke licked Naruto from head to base then wrapped his thin pink lips around one of his balls. Sucking gently while dragging his metal barbell across the soft squishy flesh. Naruto could feel his legs giving out. He would cum soon if Sasuke kept this up. As If reading his mind Sasuke pulled away completely, standing up while grabbing Naruto's hips and smashing their lips together. Naruto tugged harshly on Sasuke's right lip ring with his teeth. Growling at Naruto's actions Sasuke lifted his hand to Naruto's own pierced nipples and twisted. Between moans and growls from both men, was a battle of tongues both trying to establish dominance in the kiss. Sasuke reached around Naruto, as he latched on his neck sucking, and turned off the water.

"**Bedroom now!" **Naruto declared as Sasuke smirked against his abused neck.

"**In a hurry dobe?" **Sasuke chided as he was pushed backwards through his bathroom and into his room.

When Sasuke's legs hit his bed Naruto pushed him down and began unbuttoning his jeans. As they were stripped down, he could feel the cool air hit his throbbing erection. Naruto ran his arms up Sasuke's chest, twisting and pulling on the barbells through his nipples. Sasuke's back arched upwards into the touch as a small growl slipped between his lips. As if his chest wasn't enough stimulation, Naruto wrapped his plump lips around the head of his dick. Sucking and licking at the pre-cum, Naruto couldn't believe this was happening but wasn't going to put much thought into it as he tasted the bitter sweet taste that Godiva couldn't recreate. This was Sasuke and he was damned if he wasn't going to claim him tonight. Eyeing the lube that laid on the floor near his knees, Naruto opened it and coated his fingers.

A pale hand slipped into blonde locks gripping and pulling as the suction on its owners cock was deepened. Sasuke couldn't help but let his moans loose as a tan digit pressed past his tight entrance. Soon another finger slipped in as scissoring motions loosened the tight hole. The sucking on his dick had stooped but the licks on the tip of it head kept him oozing pre-cum.

'The fucking tease' Sasuke thought as the third finger pressed into him.

"**Uuuuhhn! Naruto … fuck deeper...Hah"** Sasuke moaned as he withered against Naruto's fingers.

"**What in a hurry teme?"** Naruto purred at him.

"**Damn it dobe! FUCK ME!!!" **

The half glare Sasuke was sporting sent Naruto over the edge. He quickly grabbed the lube and spread the cold substance around his heated member. Grabbing one of Sasuke's legs and throwing it over his shoulder, Naruto slammed into the tight hole, both men letting out grunts of pleasure. Naruto stilled himself so he wouldn't come just from the sheer tightness of Sasuke's ass.

"**Fuck Naruto move." **Sasuke half groaned half growled.

As Naruto heard those words he pulled back and slammed into Sasuke hard. He continued his brutal pace as Sasuke arched off the mattress panting hard. The head board slammed against the wall most likely leaving dents. The only sounds the men could hear though were pants, groans, and Naruto's balls slapping against Sasuke's ass. Sasuke bent his knee against Naruto's shoulder gripping onto the skin as his hands scraped against Naruto's back and chest. Angry red marks lined the tanned skin along with small droplets of blood where he dug to deep.

Naruto's grunts and moans were just as loud as Sasuke's. He leaned forward biting, licking, and sucking at Sasuke's lips, chin, and neck. He had never been so lost in sexual bliss before. He felt like liquid fire was burning through his veins as obsidian eyes locked with his cobalt blue. It was as if all the energy in the room suddenly surged thought their bodies. Just as Naruto thought he couldn't move any faster or get any deeper he was proven wrong. Wrapping his muscled arms around Sasuke's taut body he pushed farther. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck as all the air was fucked out of him. Naruto could feel is stomach coiling as Sasuke's dick was rubbed ferociously against their quivering abs. They were both close to completion. As Sasuke sunk his teeth into Naruto's shoulder a blast of white hot pleasure escaped them both. Naruto's cum shot up Sasuke's hole coating the walls and dripping out down Naruto's cock and balls. Sasuke's own cum splattered across their stomach, chest, and necks.

They couldn't move. Both boneless piles of puddy. The only thing either could hear in their afterglow was the sounds of their breathing coming under control. After what seemed like an eternity Naruto pulled out and rolled to the side of Sasuke.

"**I can feel your cum dripping out of my ass. I have to say it feels quite nice dobe."** Sasuke said as he turned his head to Naruto smirking with a glint in his eyes.

"**Is that so? Well maybe I should fuck you again and use my cum as lube this time." **

"**In your dreams moron. Your ass is mine this time."**

Sasuke rolled on top of Naruto grinding his hips down against Naruto's.

"**You ready for another round, or do you need break?"**

Naruto simply smiled a Cheshire grin as he locked lips with his best friend. To hell if he ever actually got clean and cool that night.


End file.
